This invention relates to a sheet material for sliding surface bearings comprising an expanded metal mesh consisting of a wrought aluminum alloy having an elongation at break .delta..sub.5 =8 to 20% and a Brinell Hardness Number HB of 35 to 65 and providing with a coating consisting of 10 to 30 wt. % of a filler for improving the thermal conductivity and wear resistance, 10 to 30 wt. % glass fibers and 40 to 80 wt. % polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE).
In such a sheet material for sliding surface bearings, which is known from European patent specification No. 40 448, the expanded metal mesh consists particularly of a wrought aluminum alloy of the type AlMgSil or AlMg3 and has a mesh opening size (width.times.length) of 0.5 to 1 mm to 2 to 3 mm and a land width of 0.3 to 1.0 mm. That material is distinguished in that it can be cut or stamped as desired so that its use in the automatic manufacture of bearings will give rise to no problems. When the layer consisting of the mixture of PTFE, lead, and glass fibers provided on the lands of the expanded metal mesh has been worn off, the expanded metal mesh itself has very good emergency running properties.
In the sheet material for sliding surface bearings which has been described hereinbefore, the coating consisting of the mixture of PTFE, lead and glass fibers may separate from the expanded metal mesh adjacent to those points at which peak stresses arise during the shaping of the material for sliding surface bearings to form bearing elements. As a result, such bearing elements when used in sliding surface bearings exposed to corrosive fluids, such as door hinges or motor vehicles subjected to the action of thawing salt, the expanded metal mesh will be corrosed and will thus be coated with coverings which effect an uncontrolled change of the mechanical-technological properties of the expanded metal mesh.